


I Know What I'm Doing

by thecarlysutra



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Second Kiss, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: For the prompt:Write two characters' second kiss in two sentences.





	I Know What I'm Doing

  
“One time could be an accident,” Crow Horse said, “but twice is on purpose.”

Ray kissed him again.  



End file.
